


Slimy Boi

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Intrulogical, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Remus was late to dinner.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	Slimy Boi

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna make this Intruloceit but figured this worked better  
> Gonna write some Loceit soon tho!  
> I go between the three ships  
> I just love Logan x Dark Sides  
> ('Logan is the orange side' theories are my life)
> 
> Also I know it was Roman's birthday and I'm sorry  
> Maybe I'll write something at some point  
> We'll see

Remus wasn't at dinner yet.

Sure, it had only been five minutes, but usually he was the first one there. If he was there second, there may be a mild inconvenience.

But  _ last?? _

Something was up.

Patton told Logan to go check on him. No problem, he told himself. He wasn't that hungry anyways. He could wait.

He made his way down to Remus' room. He knew his way perfectly, probably able to find his room with his glasses off. When he got there, he knocked on the door. He was one of the only two sides that did it, actually. Him and Janus.

He heard music blaring from inside, along with Remus' voice singing over it. He vaguely recognised the song.

"Remus?"

**_"Crazies- I believe the medical term, when we wanna recover, but we don't wanna learn!"_ **

He sighed. "Remus, it's dinner time."

**_"Keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times-"_ **

He didn't want to wait anymore, so he opened the door and walked inside.

And what he found was definitely surprising.

Remus was standing by a wall with  _ 6 tentacles  _ protruding from his back, each one gripping a paintbrush and painting said wall. He was a creativity, after all, so painting made sense. He definitely spotted some… male genitalia in there, but that was nothing new.

He was more interested in the tentacles.

"Remus, you have tentacles?!"

**_"And gimme some more of that iodi-_ ** _ SHIT-!"  _ He finally noticed Logan standing there, spinning around and retracting five of his tentacles. One pressed the 'power off' button on his radio before retreating as well. All six brushes fell to the floor. Splashes of paint scattered around.

"Hey, whale penis! Fancy seeing you here, eheh." He leaned against the wall, either trying to play it cool or flirt with him.

Both were high possibilities.

"Yes, greetings. Remus, those tentacles…" Logan started. He usually liked to make some small talk with Remus when he could, but he was currently caught up in this new development.

He had performed… inspections on Janus' scales before, which he had determined were smooth, rather than 'slimy' as Thomas had so eloquently put it.

These, he was clueless about.

"Hm? Tentacles? What tentacles? Is that some weird kink you have?" He asked.

"Remus, don't try to lie to me. That's Janus' job." Logan said. "I'm simply curious about those tentacles you were using a second ago…"

Remus looked at him before chuckling, snapping and making the paintbrushes disappear. "You really don't wanna see those, Sherlock. They… ain't exactly the prettiest."

"Neither am I, but we all see my face every day." Logan said nonchalantly.

"I-"

"Not self-deprication, simply factual information. Back to the topic at hand, I don't quite care for how they look. I'm… I'm interested in how they work. Would you mind if I took a look?" He asked.

Remus went silent for a moment, before closing his eyes. The six green tentacles folded out of his back, the fabric briefly ripping before fixing itself. Logan's eyes shone behind his glasses.

"Incredible…" he breathed. Remus' breath hitched.

"Incredible? Hah! There's a new one." He said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, summoning a notebook and pen.

"We, let's just say the others… didn't exactly find these the most attractive. Ugly, weird, unnatural… those are the ones I'm used to. Incredible? That's new." He said as Logan felt one of the tentacles.

"Slightly slimy… hm. You say they insulted them? Ridiculous."

"Hmm? You don't believe me? Wouldn't blame ya."

"No, I mean it's ridiculous they felt the need to insult them. They're fascinating!" He mused as he wrote.

"Really?"

"Yes, really… how much weight can they support, may I ask?"

Well… they can lift me off the ground. Like this!" He said, all six planting themselves on the ground and raising himself up.

"Woah…" he cleared his throat. "Thank you… can they support others, too, or just you?"

"You asking to get picked up, Logie?" Remus teased.

"Ah- wh- no, of course not. I was simply wondering-"

The next minute, he was lifted up off the flood by the tentacles. He let out a small yelp, dropping the notebook.

"A-ah, Remus..!" He started.

"Hmmm… well in my professional opinion, professor Sanders, I think they can support others." Remus giggled.

The tentacles didn't feel  _ bad,  _ per say. They felt odd, compared to human arms, but not in a bad way. He wouldn't like to admit it, but he quite liked the feeling.

"W-well… thank you, Remus."

"No problem, teach!" He lifted Logan back down, allowing him to catch his balance before completely releasing him.

He picked his notebook back up, quickly writing something down before poofing it away. "That should be all the information I need for now… my thanks, Remus. This has been quite… informative." He said, making his way to the door.

"Y'know…" Remus started.

"Yes?"

"If you ever need more info, I'm always happy to help."

"...I see. I may take you up on that." He opened the door, facing the bland hallway once more.

"Oh, and Remus?"

"Yeeeesss?"

"Dinner's ready."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not putting spoiler warnings for the recent episode anymore  
> Y'all have had a month  
> If you haven't been spoiled yet then just watch the episode  
> P l e a s e
> 
> Also I headcanon that Remus listens to Icon For Hire please don't hurt me  
> https://youtu.be/M9UKGK4AosY  
> Song: Iodine - Icon For Hire


End file.
